Found Out
by Imaginaryfriend101
Summary: Tonks and Harry start to see each other after the events of OOtP but must keep it secret from everyone. What happens when someone find out? tinker story
1. Default Chapter

Found Out By Imaginaryfriend101  
  
This is a tinker story that I'm going to write on when I feel like it, Don't worry I'm still writing on Time Gone Bye but I have a lot of exams coming up after Easter that I have to revise for, the new chapter is half written at the moment, it's just finding time to spend on it that's the problems. I also have the bad habit of getting distracted by the plot bunnies humping my leg shouting 'WRITE ME, WRITE ME!!!' and thinking out whole story lines and scenes in my head hence this little idea  
  
This fic is a Harry/Tonks but that is not the main part of the story but will be mentioned quite a lot, it is mainly in other people pov and well I don't want to spoil it, please read and review people or else.... I'll cry :'(  
  
Oh btw... I'm not writing how Harry and Tonks get together in this fic so that's for your own idea  
  
"blah" speech  
  
//blah// thoughts  
  
This fic doesn't happen one part after another, this part is spread over several weeks Anyway I've babbled enough enjoy  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/- \|/-\|/-  
  
Chapter One – The Dursleys  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/- \|/-\|/-  
  
Petunia Dursley slowly slid her pristine white Volvo into the driveway leading into Number Four Privet Drive and shifted the car into neutral as she put the hand brake on. She looked into the rear view mirror as watched Mrs. Jasper from number Fifteen carry several shopping bags //I don't know how anybody could survive without their own car// she thought as she got out of her car waving her arm in a polite hello as she got out //thank god that Vernon is the hard working gentleman that he is or else I might have to resort to catching the bus like that poor Jasper woman//  
  
She gave a slight grimace as she reached for her shopping bags, wishing that she could just call the boy down to carry them //Of course I can't he would just tell that unsightly lot that we've been mistreating him or some other such rubbish// she thought as she opened the door //I mean we should get some use out of the boy since we're lumbered with him, but no that's considered abuse by that bizarre lot// she gave a small shudder as she remembered them with the scarred face, amber eyes and pink hair that they had. //but what would they consider acceptable punishment for his unruly behaviour... turn him into a toad for a week... although... that might be a improvement//  
  
She gave a small chuckle at that thought as she put her bags on the floor at the foot of the stairs noticing for the first time the quietness of the house //Of course Vernon is at work, and little Dudley is probably playing with his friends... they grow up so fast// she wiped a fake tear away from her eye //and that leaves the boy, but who knows if the he's in or not with how quiet he is sometimes//  
  
Petunia walled down the hall, and past the cupboard under the stairs wishing for a moment that Harry still lived in their, it had been so much simpler back then, and then into the Kitchen.  
  
And found the pots from breakfast still on the table.  
  
//This is the last straw// She thought as she turned round and stormed up the stairs //He is supposed to clean up the plates, that's the only little task we've given him this summer and it's still too much for that wretched brat// was her last thought before she flung open the door to the brats room.  
  
"Oh God" she muttered as she staged back clutching her heart(+) as she saw the sight greeting her. That wretched nephew of hers on the bed with a ... woman  
  
"Oh shit" he almost shouted as he jumped up and turned up to face his aunt at in the doorway "Aunt Petunia, are you okay?"  
  
She ignored the question and stepped into the room, completely ignoring the other occupant who had moved onto a seat at the other side of the room "what do you think your doing!"  
  
"We we're just kissing Aunt Petunia"  
  
"I saw where your hands were you shameful child, what do you think the neighbours would say if they found out about the appalling things you have been doing!" she cried  
  
The boy had looked shameful at the beginning of her lecture but it look like he was biting his lips to stop from laughing as she finished, she turned to look what he was laughing and saw herself.  
  
With blue hair.  
  
She fainted.  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/- \|/-\|/-  
  
She awoke slowly to the sound of voices, "Tonks did you have to do that"  
  
"What, Do you think I made her faint?"  
  
"Well, yeah... What other reason would she faint for?"  
  
"Well perhaps the shock of seeing her nephew in the arms of a stunningly good-looking young woman made her faint"  
  
Petunia opened her eyes to see a blush rise across her nephews features "Tonks, I erm... think she woken up" he said to change the subject  
  
Petunia gingerly rose to her feet keeping her eyes on the two people in front of her. Only once she rose to her full height, that she noticed with some dismay was only an inch or two taller than Harry, and the other...'woman'... towered over her, did she begin to speak. "What do you think you two are doing in my home!" She demanded to the amusement of the woman, at least the boy had the decently to act ashamed, he opened his mouth to speak but the woman beat him too it.  
  
"Ahh chill out Mrs. Dursley, we weren't harming anybody, I was just saying hello to my boyfriend"  
  
"Boyfriend" the boy asks hesitantly  
  
"Er... Yeah, I mean we are now right? if you want?" she ask uncertainly  
  
"I like that" he said smiling at the woman as she smiled back  
  
"I so sorry to disturb this touching scene" Petunia practically spat the word. "But I will not stand for this happening in my house!"  
  
"Oh... So you would prefer we did it were the Neighbours might see?" the boy asked innocently  
  
Petunia jaw dropped in horror as she imagined what the neighbours might say. "No, no, no... you best stay inside and not disturb anyone"  
  
"As you say aunt Petunia"  
  
"But I don't want to catch you doing anything like this ever again or I'll..." She tapered off into silence as she remembered the three at the train station. She gave a loud "Hrmp" as she turned around and stormed out, ignoring the sniggering behind her.  
  
"You sure your not a Slytherin Harry?" Tonks asked after she watched him verbally outmanoeuvre his aunt. All he answered her with was an enigmatic smile before they both burst out giggling.  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/- \|/-\|/-  
  
Dudley Dursley gave a small groan as his CD finished and he got up to find another to listen to, he unhooked his headphones and waddled over to his stack of CD when he heard a low moan.  
  
//Oh man, the TV// he quickly checked it but it still had mute on, he gave a sigh of relief //but were did that moan come from? My parents?// he gave a small shudder of disgust, that lasted for quite a while.  
  
He started to walk back to the CD more quickly, impatiently wanting to have something to listen to went another moan reached his ears //but that came from the other wall, not Mum and Dads room, which means that the freak is pleasuring himself// he gave another shudder and tried to push the thought of 'it' procreating out of his mind.  
  
He picked up a Brittany Spears CD and walked back to the bed when a third moan filled the room "Oh Harry"  
  
//wait a second, why would Harry be calling his own name// it took a few second for his brain to put the pieces together but when it did he dropped the CD in shock //Unless...he has someone in there with him? God I wonder how much of a freak would let that unnatural thing touch it//  
  
His curiosity got the better of him and he quietly left his room and down the hall to the triple bolted door that led to his cousin's room. From here the sound emanating from the inside were even louder, he placed his ear to the door to listen in.  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/- \|/-\|/-  
  
Tonks slowly stood up with a sigh "Sorry Harry, I've got to go"  
  
"Can't you stay a little while longer?" He asked as she picked up her top off the floor were it had landed  
  
"Sorry Harry, my shift changes at 2am and it's twenty to already"  
  
Sigh "I know, I just wish you could stay longer" he said as he got up off the bed and came to stand next to her, dressed only in his pyjama bottoms which looked a bit tight.  
  
"I know, I wish I could stay longer too, but..." she trailed off and he did know why, it just didn't mean he had to like it, "And It seems as if someone else doesn't want me to leave" she added as she stepped forwards to give him a kiss goodbye.  
  
"When is it your shift again?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow"  
  
"I'll look forward to it"  
  
"Me too"  
  
They shared one last kiss, then she turned and opened the door.  
  
To have 250 pounds of Dudley fall on top of her.  
  
"Dudley, what are you doing?" Harry whispered harshly as he pulled him off her. Dudley remain quiet an stood up by himself to stand by the wall, Harry reached down and gently reached down and helped Tonks up, "You okay" when she gave a small nod he spun round to face his cousin "Well, what were you doing standing against my door?"  
  
"I...well...erm... I heard noises and ... thought you might be having a nightmare or something... yeah that's it"  
  
Tonks quickly spun to face him as well "You mean you heard us going at it and decided to listen in right you little pervert"  
  
When Dudley made no move to answer, or contradict her, she whipped out her wand for him to see and added "I'll deal with you later" and with one last kiss on Harry's cheek she was off down the stairs.  
  
"Sometimes I think you can't get any more disgusting, and then you prove me wrong" Harry said to Dudley then he closed his door on his cousin but stopped it before it actually closed "If you tell anyone about what you found out tonight then I'll tell your mother what kind of things you hide beneath your bed" and with that he let the door slam shut.  
  
Dudley slowly turned and walked away to his own room //She was one hot Freak, I wonder how Harry got with some one that hot? Must be all those muscles he's got, who'll of thought that under all my old cloths is such a fit body, he looks pretty hot as well... // he realised what he was thinking //I mean that... he has to be pretty hot to get a woman who is as hot as she is... yeah//  
  
Dudley finally settled into an uneasy sleep.  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/- \|/-\|/-  
  
Vernon Dursley stomped down the stairs waking everyone up at 7:30 am //Well he thought, if I have to get up at this time so I can get some breakfast and get to work on time, then everyone else has to as well// was his reasoning at making such a racket so early in the morning //And I have to make my own breakfast seeing that good-for-nothing lay-about nephew of Petunia's is too high and mighty with his ... m-word (even in his mind Vernon refused to say the word magic, like many witches and wizards refused to say Voldemort) To do any chore's to pay us back for taking him in instead of dumping at some orphanage like he wanted to do in the first place//  
  
He reached the landing and turned toward the kitchen ///Well, well, finally the freak has learnt his place// he thought as he watched his nephew finish cooking breakfast and slide it onto two plates. As Harry turned around to find some glass Vernon slid into the nearest seat and started eating "Cup of Coffee Boy" Vernon said with a pleased note in his voice thankful that things were getting back to normal, and with that he turned back to his meal.  
  
Because his attention was focused elsewhere he totally missed Harry turn round and stare at his Uncle in shock and Disbelief. He gave a small sigh then turned back round to the cooker //Figures// he thought as he got started on the coffee, and a cup of tea, //Aunt Petunia will probably be down in a second// and she did joining her husband eating the meal that Harry had Cooked.  
  
//Right, so pancakes next// he thought as he quickly started mixing the batter.  
  
He had just flipped a second pancake onto a plate, making four on two separate plates when Dudley came in, he took one look at Harry holding two plates of Pancakes and just said "Thanks" as he took both and sat down with his parents at the table, leaving Harry standing there with his hand outstretched holding nothing.  
  
He gave another heartfelt sigh as he turned back to the cooker //... Right then... Omelette it is//  
  
Harry had just finished pouring the mix into the pan when Uncle Vernon spoke up "And I hope you don't think your going to eat all that by yourself" he paused for a second then threatened "Well..."  
  
Harry was saved from answering by a new voice "Eh Harry, were my breakfast in bed that you promised me, I thought you got lost"  
  
Vernon turned to face who had spoken and saw a beautiful young woman wearing one of the Boy's shirts that hung precariously on one shoulder and reached down to mid thigh on her slender frame. Her body was eye catching but what drew Vernon attention was her Bright... Pink... Hair!  
  
"Sorry Tonks, it's cooking now and should be done in a few minutes, I just thought since I was doing us Breakfast I might as well cook everyone's" he said apologetically  
  
"Right" see said disbelieving as she looked around the room at everyone while stretching "well you won't have to do that much longer seeing as your leaving the day after tomorrow"  
  
Suddenly she stopped in mid stretch as she saw Vernon "Wow, your right Harry, he can turn almost as many colours as I can" she said as he watched his face going redder and redder until he stated going purple.  
  
"That's pretty cool, but bet you cant do this" and with that she screwed up he face and started to turn the same shade as her hair... shocking pink!?!?  
  
Vernon face quickly went from purple to pasty white in a heartbeat //She's a freak, like the boy, she ones of the ones from train station//  
  
Vernon opened his mouth to say something but the Boy beat him to it "It's ready Tonks, lets go"  
  
"Okay see ya"  
  
And with that they left a silent table.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Vernon got up and said with his left eyebrow twitching "Well, I'll best be off to work, for another Normal day at work and in a few days we can forget that we even have a nephew again" he stressed the word Normal as much as he could  
  
Petunia and Dudley nodded their agreement to this statement and went back to their routines.  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/- \|/-\|/-  
  
Okay that it what did you think of that, did I get the Dursley's right do you think?  
  
(+) I saw an old sitcom the other day on BBC1 called 'Keeping up Appearances' (what I'll watch to get away from revision) and when I watched the main characters I immediately thought of the Dursley's the main character was called Hyacinth Bucket, pronounced Bouquet by Hyacinth cause that sounds more posh and upper- class and well it made me think of the Dursley's in fifteen years time  
  
As always read and review  
  
Okay quick random question if they made a fourth HP movie, then a fifth, who do think could play Tonks... for some reason the only person I can think of right now is the girl who plays Rouge in the x-men movie but send me your suggestions  
  
Well see ya 


	2. Eyes and Nose

Found Out By ImaginaryFriend101  
  
Recommend you read First Date first  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-  
  
"So, is someone going to help me take this to My and Rons room" Harry said gesturing to his Trunk and Hedwigs cage that was laid haphazardly in the centre of the Hallway of Number 12 Grimmauld place. He had just escaped for another year from the Dursleys and said the appropriate greetings to everyone who had gathered to meet him, Ron, Ginny, Hermione the rest of the Weasleys and the Order members who had brought him over.  
  
It was good to see everyone together again, but he just wanted to get away from the large gaggle of people.  
  
"Actually" It was Remus who spoke up "Your not sharing with Ron anymore, it was felt that you would like your own space more"  
  
Harry tried not to show that he was pleased with the gesture, as he was worried about how Ron might feel, so he simply nodded his head to show he understood as he replied "So where do I take everything" as he grabbed one end of his trunk  
  
Remus smiled sadly as he reached over and easily pulled the trunk out of his hands and carried it, he caught Harry surprised look "One of the few perks of being a Werewolf" he explained "Now grab Hedwig's cage and follow me" so Harry did  
  
They finally reached their destination as the entered a room on the second floor, that was, in a word, colourful. From the floor pale yellow wooden flooring, to the soft blue walls, from the dark purple curtains that covered a large window, to the small bed covered in a red bedspread with bottle green cushions. It all seemed out of place but strangely it went together creating a warm and comfortable room.  
  
"Thanks" he said to Remus as he looked around the room taking everything in, it was slightly smaller than his room at the Dursley's but this room didn't have a pile of broken toys taking up half the room, and it was big enough for him.  
  
"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to, you can move back in with Ron if you want"  
  
"No, No, its fine" Harry quickly stopped that idea "I was just wondering about the paint job"  
  
"I know it's a bit wild, you can paint over it if you like"  
  
"Actually I like it"  
  
"Told you so" said a new voice from the doorway, Harry turned round to see who it was and found himself face to face with Tonks, "You owe me a Butterbeer Remus"  
  
"Fine" Remus said as he shook his head "Theres no accounting for taste I suppose"  
  
This was met with twin indignant cries of "Hey"  
  
"I'm going down to my room to prepare for next years lesson plans" he said as he walked out the door  
  
"Wait" Harry called him back "Does that mean that you're a Teacher again?"  
  
"What do you think" he said with a... alright theres no other way to say this ... a wolfish grin  
  
"Oh great" Harry secretly enjoyed wiping the grin off his face "Just when I get used to calling you Remus you have to become a Professor again" he said with a grin to show he was joking  
  
Remus shook his head "You really are the son of a Marauder aren't you" he whispered as he looked away in remembrance  
  
"Remus" Harry called as Remus stepped away "I'm glad you'll be back at Hogwarts this year"  
  
Remus nodded as he disappeared round the corner  
  
"So...To what do I owe this pleasure my lady Tonks, are you that desperate to see me that you would sneak into my room" Harry joked  
  
"You wish"  
  
"Everynight" he whispered but she still heard him and blushed slightly "No I was just going to my room to get something"  
  
"Your room"  
  
"Yeah, its only across the hall from here, so if you ever need to talk or something" she said with a wink  
  
"Hmm..."Harry pretended to think about it "Maybe I'll have to take you up on that offer"  
  
She leant forwards and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away "So...do you really like this room then"  
  
"Yeah, it's the first time that I can honestly say I've have my own room"  
  
She smiled sadly "But do you like the colours, I mean I know it can be a bit much"  
  
"No I love it, I just wonder who painted it?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yep" she said as she sat down on the bed  
  
"Thanks Tonks" he said as he sat down beside her  
  
"Ah don't mention it shrimp"  
  
"SHRIMP?!?" he cried  
  
"Kidding, sheesh, you cant even take a joke"  
  
"Shut up..." he smiled slyly "Nyphie"  
  
"Nyphie!?!" she said with mock outrage mimicking Harry's earlier look "Right that's it" she cried as she started tickling him  
  
"No, no stop it" he yelped between giggles, finally it stopped with Tonks straddling him on the bed  
  
"Yes!" She cried her arms in the air "Still the undefeated champion"  
  
Harry made no move to escape, in fact he quite enjoyed their positions thank you very much.  
  
Tonks turned back to Harry and shook a finger in his face "No more calling me Nyphie, Got it" she scalded  
  
"I don't know, if this the position we'll end up in I might just keep calling you Nyphie" He noticed raise her arms to tickle him again so quickly added "Okay, okay I wont call you Nyphie as long as you don't call me Shrimp, Deal"  
  
She tapped her finger to her chin as she pretended to think it over "Deal" she said as she leaned over and kissed him  
  
The kiss which started teasingly, quickly became more and more frenzied until "OH Shit!" Tonks cried as she threw Harry off her and onto the floor  
  
"Hu wha-"  
  
'KNOCK KNOCK' came from the door  
  
Harry looked at the door stupidly for a second then turned back to Tonks who was re-buttoning her top and re-styling her hair to look as if nothing had happened, Harry quickly tucked his shirt back Thanks Merlin that my hair is always this messed up  
  
Once they had tidied up their appearance Harry called out "come in"  
  
The door opened the grizzled face of Moody "Alright Harry, Dinner almost ready" he said with his eye pointed to the floor "Just thought I'll let you know"  
  
"Oh, okay" Harry said looked at Moody with slight horror  
  
"Well, are you going to get going or you waiting for Weasley to come get you" Moody said as Harry just stood there  
  
"Errr..." Harry said as he looked at Tonks  
  
"Go on Harry, we'll join you in a few minutes"  
  
"Okay" Harry whispered as he walked out looking over his shoulder at them until he walked past the door  
  
There was silence in the room until sat in silence until Moody broke it "Well Lass, I'm guessing that was a proximity ward I felt as I walked down the corridor"  
  
Tonks just nodded as she played with a long strand of hair that she had grown, a nervous habit from when she was a little kid  
  
"You know I don't usually look into people's private rooms unless I suspect there something going on in there that shouldn't be" he paused as he let that settle in before he continued "I'm also guessing that was the reason why you looked forwards to Guard duty"  
  
"Yes" she whispered as she continued playing with her hair  
  
"And what if someone attacked, would you have been able to protect him in that sort of position"  
  
"I made sure there were sufficient wards so I could relax before we talked and... stuff"  
  
"Good girl, but I know it's a bit late now but I'm taking you off guard duty next year" Moody reprimanded her  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Right, come on then, Molly fixed up a welcome feast for your boyfriend"  
  
"That's it?" Moody just turned around and raised an eyebrow at her "I'm off guard duty that's it?"  
  
"I'm in charge of the guard duty roster, not your private lives, your both old enough to make messes of them yourselves"  
  
"Thanks Moody, erm... you wont tell anyone will you?"  
  
"not my secret to tell lass, but I have to warn you to be careful with him"  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes and said "I know, he's the Boy-who-Lived, got to be careful with him"  
  
"Not what I meant lass, I meant that's he's a sixteen year old lad with his hormones going wild, when I was his age I was chasing anything in a short skirt"  
  
"Harry's not like that"  
  
"For your sake I hope your right" he said as he walked out the door with Tonks trailing behind him  
  
As they sat down for dinner Tonks flashed Harry a quick thumbs up, making him to suddenly smile and drop the gloomy expression from his face which surprised a few people.  
  
HPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNT  
  
A few days later  
  
Remus Lupin stumbled in the front lounge of Grimmauld place and sank bonelessy into a chair and just stared into the fire for a few minutes.  
  
A feminine voice called out "Hey Remmie" breaking into his thoughts, he looked up at the door and saw Tonks who had a red mohawk wich jumped out of her usual short hair today.  
  
"Hey Tonks, how are you today"  
  
"A lot better than you I think, you look terrible, was it a bad transformation"  
  
"They seem to be worse since..." He didn't have to continue they both knew why the transformations were worse than before.  
  
"Right then, do you want a cuppa" Tonks said changing the subject in her subtle way  
  
"Please" Remus said "Milk, one sugar"  
  
Tonks made a face "Ugh, sugar in tea, just ruin the fabulous drink that is tea why don't you"  
  
"Will do" Remus said while smiling trust Tonks to put a smile on my face, which doesn't happen that much anymore ever since...  
  
snap out of it RemusHe thought to himself You're the only one who's acting so depressed, even Harry seems to be coping better than you are  
  
/-/But Harry's a cub, cubs bounces back amazingly from things/-/  
  
But how many times can he 'bounce back' before breaking  
  
Remus was once again broken from his musings by Tonks "Here you go" she said as she handed him a steaming cup of tea  
  
"Thank you" he said as he raise it to his lips and breathed deeply letting the scent of tea fill his nose. But being a werewolf just after his Transformation, it was the only scent that filled his nose, he smelled the floor polish, were Dung had spilt his whiskey last night and of course Tonks,...and Harry?"  
  
Remus looked around searching for where Harry might hide.  
  
"What you looking for Remus?"  
  
"Oh...Harry" he said distractedly  
  
"He isn't in here, I think he's in the library with Hermione and Ron"  
  
"Are you certain, because I'm sure that its Harry scent I can smell in this room"  
  
Had Remus been looking at Tonks he would of seen her eyes widen comically as her face paled "No I'm sure he isn't in here" she said "I got to go the, go to the kitchen to help out, yeah that it"  
  
StrangeRemus thought as he watched Tonks almost trip over her footstool as she left I though Molly barred Tonks from the kitchen after the 57 reparos disaster  
  
He breathed deeply and stopped short, Harry's scent had left the same time as Tonks had left he must of crept out under James's invisibility cloak when Tonks had left  
  
/-/ so why didn't he talk to you/-/ a voice in his head whispered to him that sounded like a younger Sirius  
  
perhaps he just wanted to be alone  
  
/-/Perhaps/-/ the voice agreed /-/Or perhaps it's Tonks that smells of Harry/-/  
  
Don't be ridiculous the only way to mix scents like that is to...Remus eye widened in horror But Harry couldn't, I mean he could but, he wouldn't  
  
/-/But how old was James when he became Seeker and ended the game with Moria McHaggad/-/   
  
...Remus had the sneaking suspicion that the voice was smirking at him "Only one way to find out" he said out loud as he got up from the chair, ignoring his protesting muscles, and left the room heading towards the library, leaving a full cup of Tea to grow cold.  
  
Remus almost fell into the Library in his rush to get in there and had to grab onto one of the bookcases to steady himself startling the students doing their work.  
  
"Remus, what are you doing here, you should be resting after the full moon" Harry cried forcing Remus to smile Who's supposed to be the adult looking after the cubhe though as he took a deep breath collecting all the smell's of the room.  
  
There was Hermione, smelling slightly of old books, who sat at the table looking worriedly at him, her books forgotten, Ron was the one who smelled of cut grass and old dungbombs, Ginny smelled slightly of Daisy and her mothers perfume. But it was Harry who had stood up to help him who his nose focused on, Harry smelled of blood, sweat and Tonks.  
  
Remus forced the nervousness down as he spoke "Actually Harry, I'm here to speak to you if I can, in private"  
  
"Oh okay Remus, lead the way"  
  
Remus led Harry into a side room, he quickly cast a silencing charm and after a seconds thought he cast a locking charm on the door and turned back to Harry who had his wand pointed at him  
  
"What did you say when you found out the form that my Boggart takes?" Harry demanded  
  
"You fear fear itself"  
  
Harry nodded in agreeent "Sorry, but I had to make sure after you cast those charms and as Moody says Constant Vigilance"  
  
"Understandable, but I don't want anyone to hear this conversation, and I don't think you want anyone to hear this either"  
  
Harry just looked puzzled so Remus continued "Did you know that just before and just after the full moon a werewolves sense of smell is increased exponentially, I can smell her on you"  
  
It was kind of funny to watch Harry expression as the penny dropped "I..er...we're just good friends who hang out with each other" Harry said trying to lie  
  
"Harry... The only way to mix your scents like you have is to have sex" There he said it, Remus had no idea who was more embarrassed him or Harry. Remus would have to say Harry because he just put his head in his hands as he couldn't even look at Remus.  
  
"I have to ask Harry, are you using protection?"  
  
Harry just groaned from his hands "I'll take that as a yes, I don't think that she would forget something like that, but just in case I'll make you up a batch of unpregnancy potion" Harry gave another groan  
  
Harry looked up from his hands "Your not mad are you"  
  
"Mad, no" Remus reassured him, "Surprised hell yes, I always, when I think of you, think of the third year I used to teach"  
  
"You and everyone else" Harry muttered  
  
Remus of course heard but he pretended he didn't "Plus I never imagined that you would get together with-"  
  
"I know, It kind of knocked me for six, I keep thinking what does she see in me, I'm a skinny, moody, spectacle wearing 16 year old boy"  
  
I know Tonks acts like a kid a lot of the time, but she wouldn't mess Harry around, I hope, I'll have to have a little chat with Tonks"My mother used to have a saying 'we like people because of there good points, we love them regardless of there bad points'"  
  
"Love? I don't think its that serious yet" he caught Remus expression "I mean I really like her, she fun, she listens to me without passing judgement. She sees me Not the Boy-who-lived, not James and Lily son, not Harry Potter, but me, just Harry"  
  
Remus just smiled at him "I'm glad you've found someone" He paused thinking about the conversation "look at me I'm supposed to be giving you the talk and embrassing you, I'm not doing a very good job of it, I've totally forgotten the plan"  
  
"The plan?" Harry asked in dread  
  
"Oh yeah the plan, Sirius was the one who made it up and he was going to be the one to give you the talk and he had it all planned out, he even had diagrams, a lot of Diagrams"  
  
Harry and Remus shared a small laugh both feeling a strange mixture of joy, loss and remembence.  
  
Harry was the one who broke the silence with a question that had been troubling him "Erm...Do you think that Sirius would be mad at me?"  
  
"Of course he wouldn't be mad, he might be a little disapointed, you've broken his record of losing his viginity by at least two months, and of course your dating a Hot older witch, who just happens to be a Metamorphmagus, You don't do things by halves do you Harry"  
  
Harry just smiled sadly as a blush creeped up his face  
  
"Come on" said Remus "Your friends will be wondering were we've got to"  
  
"Thanks Moony, can you keep this a secret for now?"  
  
"Of Course, Marauders Honour!" Remus said as he gave a salute  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They both left the room having said what needed to be said neither noticing the pale peach end of an extendible ear that hung from the ceiling...  
  
HPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNTHPNT  
  
Okay that's it chapter two finished, what do you think, was the talk okay?  
  
- When American teenager (usually male) are trying to be discreet about how far they got with their signifant other they use Baseball analogys, why wouldn't Wizards use the same idea Beater – a small kiss and not much more Keeper – More use of Hands Chaser – Getting further than Keeper and starting to score Seeker – End Game with a huge amount of points  
  
Okay im a perv, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not  
  
Please review and tell me what you think  
  
Imaginaryfriend101 


	3. Ears and thoughts

Found Out

By Imaginaryfriend101

Okay this is the scene that I first imagined when I first came up with this story so I hope you enjoy

"Speech"

-extenable ear-

/thought/

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Fred and George Weasley both sat in the middle of their room surrounded by various half completed pranks and order forms when an pale peach line suddenly started jumping up and down, making one of them reach out and poke it in his ear with a wide grin on his face.

"Who is it" George whispered to his counter part with the extenable ear

"Its good olde Remmie" Fred whispered back making shushing motions with his hands "And our good friend Harry I think, sound like an important conversation"

"Well we shouldn't really listen in then.."

"Yeah your right I suppose" Fred said and reached up for the EE but what he heard stopped him

-... I can smell her on you-

Fred eyes widen dramatically making George ask impatiently "What it is? What is it?"

"I don't think Harry is the BOY who lived any longer" Fred told his brother putting emphasis on the BOY as he listened "But it sounds like he is definitely the Man who lived"

"You mean he..." Fred just nodded "Woo Hoo, way to go Harry, waitaminute, who with"

Fred blinked a few time, "they haven't mentioned it yet" at the word yet George grabbed the EE and pulled it out of Fred's ear, and tapping his wand to the end making it practically split in half. He put one half in his ear and offered the other half to his brother.

Taking it his brother smiled and said "Fred you're a genius" making him smile in pride that was quickly washed away by a look of confusion "Hey, waitaminute... I'm George"

"Opps sorry" Fred said without looking sorry at all "Let me rephrase that... George, I'm a genius"

George was about to continue this little argument when he heard something through the EE, they both turned towards each other and said at the same time "We've got to find that plan"

They both sat in silence for a few more minutes until they heard what they had been waiting for -your dating a Hot older witch, who just happens to be a Metamorphmagus-

Which two twin cries of "TONKS".

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was a few hours later that Fred and George came out of their room in search of Tonks carefully keeping the devious looks off their faces. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly as the case may be, they found her in the first place they looked, her room.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you" she greeted with a grin that was slightly forced.

"Wellll..." Fred drawled

"We just heard something interesting -"

The smile fell from Tonks face, "Let me guess, has it got anything to do with me and Harry"

"Told you Fred, Auror's are good at figuring things out"

"And Auror's are good at cursing people who bother them about there private lives" Tonks broke in with a no nonsense look on her face

George gave an audible gulp and Fred took over, "We don't mean to bother you about it, but we we're wondering if you'll help us out with something"

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Tonks said fury creeping into her voice

"Nothing like that-"

"-look why don't you listen to what we have to say"

Tonks looked at both smiling faces before reluctantly letting them in

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Harry looked across the table at Tonks, who smiled in return, /she seems brighter now/ he thought smiling back at her. /She seemed really worried that Remus knew about us before, if he told someone she could get fired easily, or worse hounded by reporters and receiving hate mail from disgruntled 'fans'/ he gave a shudder, which caused Hermione to give him a look.

"Its okay" he whispered "just had a scary thought"

She nodded and turned back to talking to Ginny but not before catching him looking at Tonks again.

Harry had just eaten the last of the generous portion that Mrs Weasley had given him off his plate when he heard a voice behind him.

"Wotcher Harry"

Harry jumped up startled and stared across at Tonks, he then slowly looked behind him to see both Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey you two, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Can you come up to our room for a bit"

"Theres something we need to talk about"

"Okay" he said unsurely, their greeting having thrown him slightly

"Great" they said together as they grabbed him by his arms and carried him out of the room

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

As soon as they got to the Weasley twins bedroom, they both shoved Harry into a wooden chair in the centre of the room. The first thing Harry notice was how dark the room was, he couldn't even see the walls, the next thing he noticed was that the chair had grown straps securing him down.

"Fred, George, get me out of this thing, Help" He cried out

"Don't worry Harry we wont Harm you in any way, shape or form" Harry couldn't which one of the Twins was speaking it was so dark

"I wouldn't count on the last two though"

"There also a silence charm on the room so no one can hear us"

"What, why?" Harry asked a hint of fear

"Well we noticed you've never had a girlfriend"

"So we thought we'd help you out"

"So welcome to 'Blind Date'" the light flicked on showing three curtains on the wall opposite him, that he thought hid portraits or pictures of some kind, infront of them stood one of the twins while the other stood on his left.

"Wha-" Harry tried to say but was cut off by George from across the room with a well placed charm "Shh" he stage whispered "Quiet on the set"

"Tonight, Harry, we have a selection of three beautiful young woman who might just be your special someone" Fred said by his side in a Liverpool accent "George show Harry choice number one"

"Choice number one is Quidditch Rival Cho Chang" George said as he pulled the curtains apart to show a picture of Cho Chang flying on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team "You semi dated Cho last year which ended with a Date on the Hogmeade weekend that you kinda ruined, but would she be willing to give it another go?"

"Now Harry, we don't mind if you date Cho" Fred said with his hand on Harry shoulder "But you must remember, on the Quidditch pitch she is your enemy"

"George" Fred called out as Harry tried to respond but found his mouth not working "Who is behind curtain number Two"

"Girl number two is our Favourite Sister Virgina 'Ginny' Weasley" George as he showed an old family portrait of their sister "Ginny has had a crush on you since she was eleven, She is currently going out with Dean Thomas but still carries a torch for her first love"

Both of the Weasley twin gave cries of "Aww" when he said this and Harry face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"But of course Harry" George said from next to the photo of his sister looking quite serious

"If you touch our sister" Fred continued as they spoke in tandem

"We will have to beat you up" George said smiling

"Nothing personal you understand Harry Old Boy" Fred said next to him, gripping his shoulder in what Harry thought would have been a reassuring way if Fred didn't grip it so hard.

"Right then our final choice is, George please"

"Oh sorry" George turn from glaring at Harry threaten and pulled open the last pair of curtains to reveal "Choice number three is our Resident bookworm Hermione Granger, Miss Granger enjoys studying and tidiness, she is your best friend but could she be more" with that George walked over to stand on the other side of Harry's chair "Course if you wanted to be more Ron would be disappointed" he continued

"What, Why?" Harry asked mildly surprised that he could talk again

"Because he's had a crush on her since the Yule ball in fourth year" Fred said

Harry was lost for words, choosing to forget the 'blind date' he focused on the conservation "He never told me"

"Ahh I know but we're his brother's and we found out in the way all brother find out their siblings secret crushes" said George to explain

"Yeah we read his diary" Fred clarified

"Oh" was all Harry could manage, thanking Merlin that he didn't keep a diary.

"So" Fred said clapping his hands together

"So what" Harry asked trying trying to delay the inevitable

"So... Which girl would you most like to be with"

"Choice One – Cho Chang"

"Choice Two – Ginny Weasley" George glared at him as he said this

"Or Choice Three – Hermione Granger"

Both of them looked at Harry with expectant faces "Err... well" Harry stumbled for words.

Fred and George caught each other eye as they tried not to burst out laughing at Harry's face "Well?" they said together

"Well... I don't actually like any of them in that way, I sure there all wonderful girls but I don't think any of them are right for me" Harry said as he looked up at the Twins hopefully

The twins just grinned back at him then "Oh no what ever shall we do" Fred said in mock horror

"Perhaps Choice Number Four" George said fearfully

"Perhaps you are right brother" Fred said solemnly

They grabbed his chair and spun it around to face the other wall were he noticed for the first time another full length curtain, both twins walked up to it still talking

"Only one woman is brave enough"

"Only one woman is crazy enough"

"We present to you..."

"Nymphadora Tonks" they shouted together as they pulled aside the curtains to reveal the form of Tonks who was crouched over laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face "Y..you should h..have seen y..You're f..face" she gasped out causing both Fred and George to burst out laughing.

Harry looked at them in shock for a second until he understood "This is a prank!"

Fred just nodded "Oh Merlin Harry you should of seen your face, it looked like you were about to wet yourself" before bursting out laughing again

George, seeing the expression on Harry face said "Sorry mate, but when we heard you and Remus talking, well, we couldn't resist"

"You heard that" Harry asked in a small voice and then trying to put his head in his hands, but finding he was still secured in "Hey can you let me out of this thing sometime soon"

"I don't know lover boy, I think we could have some fun"

All three boys' brains turn to mush for a second after they heard Tonks statement. "Maybe later" Harry finally managed to get out, making the twins wake up from their pleasant daydream and untie him, all red faced.

"Presents" George cried as he picked up a basket from under the chair, and withdrew a box of candies "Now these are from our 'Witch Winters' chain of pranks" he said handing them to Harry

Seeing Harry and Tonks confused looks Fred continued "'Witch Winters' are pranks that are best used for couples only"

"Those are tiny ton tongue toffee's" George said with a nod towards the box

"They make your tongue grow about a foot long and still be totally flexible"

"Big sellers to our female clients"

Harry turned bright red and Tonks was slightly pinkinsh as she replied "Only one box? aww"

The Twins ignored her and pulled out a big black hairy pillow "This is another great seller"

"Just tap it with your wand and say-"

The twins together "I solemnly swear I am up to no go" with that the pillow swelled in size so it was roughly the size of a person, "and then put it under your covers in your bed"

"and no one will notice your gone" with that they handed it to Harry with large smiles on their faces, Harry just pulled out his wand, tapped the pillow and said "mischief managed" making the pillow shrink to its normal size.

"how did you know-"Tonks started but was cut off by Fred "Well I think the love birds want to be alone now"

"Remember we want a full product report by the end of the week" George hollered as the twins pushed them out the door

"You'll have it by morning" Tonks called back making Harry gulp

The twins just smiled and saluted as they said in unison "We salute you Harry and Good Luck"

Harry just gulped again as they stood in the doorway, "By the way, we're saluting you too Tonks" Fred said

"You just cant see it" George finished with a smirk as the door slammed shut.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It was the day before the return to Hogwarts and the kids we're sat in the Library just sitting around talking, or in the case of Ginny doing some last minute Homework while muttering about how unfair it was that Sixth years didn't get Homework

"You guys finished packing yet" Hermione asked

"Just got a few items left to throw in there yet" Ron replied

"Mostly" Harry said with a sigh

"Hermione hrmp "You should be finished packing by now, you don't want to leave it ill the last minute now do you" Ron had the good grace to look sheepish but Harry just sighed again

"I know, its just difficult packing up my stuff from my first real home, I'm going to miss being here"

Ron seeing a way to change the subject from his bad organisation skills jumped in "I know what your going to miss most though" he continued as he saw Harry's confused look "Tonks!"

Harry eye bugged out as his face tried to turn a red to rival Ron's at his best they know, how, oh Merlin

"Oh come on Harry, didn't you think we wouldn't notice the way your eyes follow her around the room, or how you always smile when she'll around" Hermione replied matter of faculty "It's pretty obvious you've got a crush"

"A crush, yeah a crush" Harry nervously got out as he gave a breath of relief

"Really Harry, you should focus your sights on someone actually in your age bracket" Hermione said ignoring Ron's fake cough of 'Lockhart' with great effort

"Like who" Harry asked before he could stop himself

"I'm sure that there's a lot of girls who would want to go out with you" Ginny spoke up making Harry wonder if the Twins had been right

"Look can we just drop it please" Harry said not wanting to go any further with this conversation "I don't like talking about my love life or lack thereof" and with that the conversation drifted onto more mundane topics.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Finto

Hope you like remember to read and review...or else

Imaginaryfriend101


End file.
